totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Basenik z piłeczkami czyli pilnujemy dzieci
Odcinek 15 The Shoping Time Chris: O'statnio w The Shoping Time widzieliśmy wiele wspomnień o In The Sea oraz I Love Money. Były miłe wspomnienia, wspomnienia do zniesiaenia i takie wspomnienia o których lapiej było już dawno zapomnieć. Drużyna Wydawające Sknery dowiedziała się o sojuszu Noah x Duncan x Tyler. Eva i Gwen zrozumiały wtedy że reszta drużyny musi połączyć siły. W zadaniu uczestnicy musieli wkuwać przez całą noc na pamięć całą treść z sterty gazet i komiksów. Oczywiście Brooke i Eva walczyły do końca jednak to w końcu Eva pokonała Brooke i wytrzymała naj dłużej. Która drużyna tym razem wygra? Kto odpadnie? Oglądajce The Shoping Time. <intro The Shoping Time> Główny Plac '''Heather: '''Wreszcie u Zakupoholików wyleciał Artur. '''Gwen: '''Tak on jest za dobry. '''Trent: '''No wygrał jeden program a w drugim zaszedł za daleko. '''Courtney: '''Ale my teraz musimy się jeszcze postarać. '''Heather: '''No ja nie pozwole na to bym została wywalona. '''Gwen: '''Ale słuchaj to gra i każdy ma zamiar wygrać. '''Trent: '''No ale wiecie że podobno ktoś powróci. '''Courtney: '''Zapewnie powróci Izzy. '''Trent: '''A ja nie jestem tego taki pewien. '''Courtney: '''Dlaczego? '''Gwen: '''A ja wiem ponieważ odpadł Owen, Pan Kokos, Sadie i Katie nie ma dla kogo powrócić. '''Trent: '''No dokładnie to chcialem powiedzieć. '''Gwen: '''Myślimy na tych samych falach. '''Trent: '''Hehe to fajne uczucie. '''Heather: '''A tak zapytam gdzie jet reszta? '''Courtney: '''Ej coś tam słychę. tymczasem '''Eva: '''Co chcieliście mnie wywalić! '''Noah: '''No i co z tego? '''Eva: '''Co z tego? Ja cię zabije! '''Noah: '''Uspokuj się świrusko! '''Eva: '''A masz! ''Eva z całej pary z pięści uderzyła Noah'a w brzuch 'Duncan: '''Evo! Uspokuj się! '''Tyler: '''No nic ci to nie da jak go zabijesz! '''Eva: '''Co ty też chcesz? '''Tyler: '''Nie naprawdę nie! '''Eva: '''To się pilnuj! '''Noah: '''Ała jak boli '''Eva: '''Teraz kolej na was! '''Trent: '''Chodźcie pomóżcie mi tutaj. '''Courtney: '''Już trzymajcie ją! '''Heather: '''Musimy ją położyć! '''Gwen: '''Już prawie! '''Duncan: '''My ją przytrzymamy wy zobaczcie co się stało z Noah'em '''Courtney: '''DObra! '''Heather: '''Noah nic ci nie jest? '''noah: '''Ała mój brzuch jak boli nie Aaaaaa '''Courtney: '''Dobra to ci pomoże wypij to. '''Noah: '''A aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa nie ała aaaaa a a a ej już nie boli co to jest? '''Courtney: '''Wywar z wiatrów Owena. '''Noah: '''Ty sobie żartujesz! '''Courtney: '''Niestety nie! '''Noah: '''Ble o fuj ale nie boli. '''Heather: '''Skąd wiedziałaś że to zadziała? '''Courtney: '''A tego akurat nikomu nie zdradze. '''Gwen: '''Wszystko jest chyba dobrze? '''Duncan: '''No Eva się uspokoiła. Restauracja '''Vera: '''Artur nie dlaczego on! '''Lindsay: '''Dobrze uspokuj już się musisz teraz za was obu walczyć. '''LeShawna: '''No jesteś spoko laską! '''Vera: '''Dzięki dziewczyny. '''Alejandro: '''Brooke chodź na bok. '''Brooke: '''No co chcesz? '''Alejandro: '''Wiesz możemy razem wejść do finału! '''Brooke: '''A skąd ta pewność? '''Alejandro: '''Z tego że będziesz głosowała tak jak ja! '''Brooke: '''No dobra jak chcesz. '''Alejandro: '''Dzięki to wiele dla mnie znaczy! '''Geoff: '''Bridgette, Ezekiel chodźcie na chwile. '''Ezkekiel: '''No co tam kolo? '''Bridgette: '''Tak co chcesz Geoff? '''Geoff: '''Może założymy sojusz? '''Bridgette: '''Nie za bardzo. '''Ezekiel: '''A ja chętnie! '''Geoff: '''No to super kolo. '''Ezekiel: '''no kolo. '''Bridgette: '''Ja stąd idę! '''Ezekiel: '''Pa '''Lindsay: '''Jej widzicie te dmuchane zamki! '''LeShawna; '''No to chyba będzie do zadania. '''Lindsay: '''Skąd te wnioski? '''LeShawna: '''Ponieważ są dwa. ''z megafonu 'Chris: '''Idzcie na PlayPark PlayPark '''Lindsay: '''Jej ale tu fajnie! '''Vera: '''Fajnie a nawet super! '''Alejandro: 'Średnio. 'Brooke: '''A mi się jak Lindsay i Brooke podoba. '''Geoff: '''Ciekawe gdzie są Wydawające Sknery? '''Bridgette: '''nie widzialam ich wcale dzisiaj. '''LeShawna; '''No ja też to było super dziwne. '''Ezekiel: '''Oby Eva im tylko czegoś nie zrobiła. '''Alejandro: '''O już idą! '''Courtney: '''Cześć ludzie co tam? '''Brooke: '''U nas dobrze ale dlaczego Noah i Eva są na noszach? '''Heather: '''Trochę się pokłucili. '''Duncan: '''Trochę to może ale Eva waży tone! '''Tyler: '''No ja się zaraz ugne! '''Duncan: '''Nie bo się obudzi! '''Chris: '''Witajcie! '''Alejandro: '''Ok tak jakie jest zadanie. '''Chris: '''Grr ok macie przypilnować dzieci ale to dzieci wybiorą w którym baseniku chcę być. '''Brooke: '''Ok mam lizaki zachęcimy je. '''Duncan: '''Ej to nie fair my nie mamy lizaków! '''Courtney: '''Ale niestety mamy na noszach Eve i Noah'a to odstraszy je. '''Chris: '''Ok powitajcie dzieci! ''wbiegają dzieci 'Vera: '''Chodźcie do nas mamy lizaki '''Dzieci: '''Lizaki! '''Brooke: '''Dobrze dzieci idą do nas! '''Lindsay: '''jej brawo! '''LeShawa: '''Tak u nich nikogo nie ma! ''3 godziny później 'LeShawna: '''Tak dzieciaki tylko u nas bawią się trzy godziny a u nich wogóle się nie bawią. '''Chris: '''I stop! '''Duncan: '''O nie już koniec. '''Courtney: '''Ech niestety przegraliśmy. '''Heather: '''No to już nasz koniec ehh. '''Chris: '''Wygrywają Spokojni Zakupoholicy. '''Alejandro: '''O tak hura! '''Brooke: '''Jest udalo nam się. '''Lindsay: '''Hura o tak nie wylece ^^. '''Chris: '''A zaraz czeka was ceremonia Sknery Przed Ceremonią '''Heather: '''Ok na kogo glosujecie. '''Courtney: '''Normalnie glosowała bym na Noah'a ale niestety zagłosuje na Eve. '''Gwen: '''A ja się jeszcze zastanowie. '''Trent: '''Ja juz wybrałem ale nie powiem na kogo głosuje. 'Ceremonia '''Chris: '''I znowu was tu widze. #Heather #Trent #Courtney #Duncan #Tyler #Gwen '''Chris: '''Do was dzisiaj wędrują czeki. '''Tyler: '''Do mnie nie wierze! '''Duncan: '''O tak jestem bezpieczny. '''Chris: '''A ostatni czek jest dla ... Noah'a. Wybacz Evo ale wylatujesz '''Noah: '''Hehe powiem ci że zrobiłem to specjalnie! '''Heather: '''Specjalnie ją sprowopowałeś! '''Courtney: '''Ale jesteś podły! '''Eva: '''Grr to już koniec już mnie tu nie zobaczycie. '''Gwen: '''Słuchaj Evo nie wiedzieliśmy. '''Heather: '''Tak wiesz jak to wyglądało! '''Courtney: '''No że to ty ześwirowałaś! '''Eva: '''no cóż głupi Noah wygrał. '''Trent: '''Już ci więcej nie uwierzymy. '''Courtney: '''A tym bardziej ci już nie pomożemy! '''Noah: '''A co mnie to mam swój sojusz. '''Duncan: '''teraz żałuje że jestem w tym sojuszu. Kategoria:Odcinki The Shoping Time